


Whatcha doing?

by badassxadam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lexa and kids, sinpet of a fic im working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassxadam/pseuds/badassxadam
Summary: Lexa meets a the most curious little girl on the job.This is just a scene from a fic im planning but this is really just fluff and Lexa with children.





	Whatcha doing?

As Monday rolled around, Lexa was feeling better from her emotionally draining therapy session the night before. It was later in the day already.

 

Raven had asked her to take a look a car that was leaking. She asked if she could figure out where the leakage was coming from. She didn't have the time today because Mondays were usually Raven's day where she would to paper work for the garage.

 

Seeing as Raven was her boss, she couldn't damn well refuse.

 

So here she currently was, tugged underneath the white GMC Arcadia, trying to find where the _hell_ the leak was coming from.

 

Lexa was feeling around with her right hand while holding a flashlight in the other, when suddenly a small voice broke her consternation.

 

"Whatcha doing?"

 

Lexa froze. _What the hell?_ She slowly rolled out from under the car and sat up to come face to face with a little girl.

 

She couldn't be older than 6 years old. She had long brown hair held back on the sides, green blue eyes, that Lexa couldn't for her life figure out what color they were, the cutest button nose, and a distinct beauty mark above her lip, that baffled Lexa.

"Uhm fixing a car," she replied confused.

 

"Why?" The little girl asked curiously.

 

"Because it's broken."

 

The little girl pondered the answer for a while before replying. "It's my mom's car."

 

"Is she here with you?" Lexa asked. Wondering why a little girl would be in the middle of a garage unattended.

 

"No." She relied causally.

 

Lexa was stunned. "Okay."

 

"She couldn't pick me up today from school. Auntie Raven picked me up. I like her. She lets me play with the toy cars."

 

Figures. Raven couldn't take care of a fish if her life depended on it.

 

There was a silence before the little girl spoke again. 

 

"Want to play with me?" She asked while handing Lexa one of the collectable cars that sat in the main office as a display.

 

"Sure." The innocence of the girl reminded Lexa of simpler times, where she wasn't weighed down by her mistakes. So she took the offer.

 

The girl sat in front of Lexa and began to play with another car.

 

"I'm Sofie. What's your name?"

 

"Lexa."

 

"That's a cool name."

 

"Thanks."

 

They countiued playing with the cars for about a minute before Raven came rushing towards them.

 

"Sofie! OMG! There you are. You can't run off like that!" Raven looked like she just saw a ghost.

 

"I was talking with Lexa." Sofie look sad that her Aunt Raven was mad at her. She had forgotten that she wasn't allowed out of the main office.

 

Raven had just realized who Sofie was with. Lexa. "Oh shit." She whispered. But it didn't go unnoticed.

 

"Uhm Sofie I need to drive you home so come on and lets get your stuff." Raven stuttered out. Bending down to carry Sofie away.

 

"But I want to talk to Lexa."

 

"Lexa has to work and your mom is waiting for you at home." Raven reasoned with the toddler. She turned to her head and mouthed "this never happened" to Lexa.

 

"Okay." The smallest brunette said defeated. "Bye." She waved at Lexa as Raven turned and made her way back to the office, Sofie still in her arms.

 

Lexa could only raise her hand and whisper out a goodbye as well.


End file.
